High performance analog circuits need to be calibrated at one or more temperature points to obtain a desired accuracy. In production, a wafer sort can be performed at high temperature (e.g., 85° C.) and a final test after packaging can be performed at room temperature (e.g., 25° C.). A problem with high performance analog circuits is that the packaging itself can change analog circuit parameters, making it necessary to calibrate the analog circuits after packaging which can cost time and money.